Icestar
Icestar is a small, fluffy, thick-furred white she-cat with grey patches of fur with darker dapples, and dark blue eyes. Personality :Icestar is a fierce she-cat- one who is never afraid to fight. She has an extremely determined personality, and never gives up on her goals and dreams. Wise and intelligent, however, Icestar resorts to strategy in a fight, rather than brute force. She understands the concept of empathy, though she is cautious in who she decides to relate to. As horrible as she may be in cheering other cats up, Icestar is an ideal friend- fierce, compassionate, and determined. Life Background :Ice, a young and carefree loner, witnessed hardship in her lifetime. After numerous moons of fighting other loners and rogues for survival, Ice, and three other cats, form together to create separate Clans. Ice then became Icestar, the founder of IceClan. Role-play :Icestar is first seen padding out of her den, enjoying the morning sunlight on her fur. Upon strolling out of her den for the fresh, new day, Icestar is greeted by Nightfur. The tom asks her if she wants to go hunting with him and Lilypaw, admitting that he was planning on taking the apprentice out for a while. Icestar nods, bounding over to him, and proceeds to ask where he wants to go. After Nightfur suggests the river closest to camp, Lillypaw approaches, asking if Icestar was going hunting with them. As Icestar agrees to the hunting location, she turns to Lillypaw, and confirms that she is indeed going with them. :Nightfur proceeds to ask if they should set out, while Lilypaw exclaims to Icestar that the fact she is hunting with them is great. Icestar nods at Nightfur, and turns to Lilypaw, suggesting that it can count as an assessment. As Lilypaw bounces about the camp happily, Icestar purrs, following Nightfur. Lilypaw follows Icestar as Nightfur leads the patrol, and suddenly, the leader asks, as the group nears the river, the apprentice how to catch a fish. She thinks about how she wants Lilypaw to become a great hunter, since there were no battles to be fought. :As Lilypaw begins to explain, she finds difficulty in doing so, and as she bounds down to the river to show how to do so, she looks up at Icestar. Meanwhile, Aspenfoot wakes up and exits the warriors den, surveying the camp. He then comes to the conclusion that she probably is hunting. Icestar proceeds to purr to Lilypaw, telling her that she understands what she is talking about, and comments that she is doing fine. Suddenly turning to Nightfur, Icestar asks him to finish the patrol, since she has something to take care of. Without waiting for his response, Icestar rushes back towards the camp. :Aspenfoot begins to eat a mouse from the fresh-kill pile. As he eats, he wonders what his mate is up to. Suddenly, Icestar bursts into the camp, panting. Upon noticing Aspenfoot at the corner of her eye, Icestar sighs in relief. She pads over to the warrior, and asks him if he just woke up. Aspenfoot confirms so, finishing his mouse, then asks what Icestar has been doing. Icestar reveals that she has been checking up on Lilypaw, commenting how she is becoming a good hunter, then tells Aspenfoot that she returned early because there is something the two need to discuss. She kneads her paws anxiously in the soft soil. :Aspenfoot looks curiously at his mate, attempting to get a hint. Icestar admits that she has known for about two moons, yet proceeds to tell Aspenfoot that she is expecting his kits. As his eyes widen and he exclaims that the idea is great, Aspenfoot stands and licks her cheek. Icestar purrs, nuzzling her mate. Suddenly, Aspenfoot mews that she should see the medicine cat, anxious. Icestar collectedly tells her mate, authority in her voice, that she will be fine. She adds that she still needs to be a leader for her Clan. :Aspenfoot proceeds to worry, telling Icestar that she should not wear herself out. Icestar repeats that she will be fine, then, dropping the subject, asks Aspenfoot if he can go hunting with Nightfur and Lilypaw. As Aspenfoot agrees and leaves, Icestar remains where she is, debating about what to do next. Suddenly, Maplepaw pads out of the medicine den, and bounds toward her. Greeting her, the medicine cat apprentice happily mews that it is a good morning. Icestar nods in agreement, then upon glancing quietly at the apprentice, asks him if he has received any omens recently. Family Members Mate: :Aspenfoot; Daughters: :Shadekit; Unborn :Shrikekit; Unborn Sister: :Splashwave; Tree Quotes Leader Information Nine Lives #Unknown --> Lost from rogue fight before IceClan/Role-play #Unknown #Unknown #Unknown #Unknown #Unknown #Unknown #Unknown #Unknown Deputies :None yet Character Pixels : Trivia *Icestar is based off of a dear friend to Starry from Wikia *She is the original leader and founder of IceClan Category:Starry's Cats Category:She-Cat Category:Leader Category:IceClan Cat Category:Former Loner